El Escritor
by yoxitha94
Summary: El famoso escritor Vegeta se encuentra con un extraño quien le recuerda que siempre va a estar a la sombra de su rival Goku. El hombre le ofrece su ayuda pero es rechazado. Al día siguiente el reconocido novelista Son Goku aparece muerto. En el funeral Vegeta ve una peliazul a la que no puede sacarse de la cabeza y precisamente en la mente de él esta la llave para resolver el caso.
1. Encuentro extraño y un funeral

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El Escritor**

**Capítulo I: Encuentro extraño y un funeral**

**.**

**"Un escritor nunca olvida la primera vez que acepta unas monedas, o un elogio a cambio de una historia. Nunca olvida el dulce veneno de la vanidad."**

**(El juego del ángel.)**

**.**

Era una fría mañana de otoño, resguarde mis manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo. Tal vez no era buena idea ir a comprar un espejo a las 10 am pero no tenía nada que hacer, no tenía una buena idea para continuar el próximo capítulo estaba atrapado en mi propia historia.

Pase por fuera de una librería con la intención de animarme mi último trabajo fue publicado hace ya ocho meses y aún sigue en el ranking número dos en ventas a nivel nacional e internacional. Cualquier autor estaría satisfecho con eso pero yo no. No si tenía que ser el segundo y menos si debía estar por debajo del imbécil de Kakarotto o más conocido como "Son Goku" el nombre que utiliza como seudónimo.

—Ese hijo de puta lo hizo otra vez —¿Animarme? Pff ni cerca. En la maldita vitrina exhibían las obras más exitosas ubicados en pirámide afirmados en un soporte, en la punta estaba la novela de Goku y el mío debajo, en esa pútrida pirámide ¡mi libro! Era la base, el sostén… que frustración. Apreté los puños con rabia yo era mejor que él. Estuvimos juntos en la universidad siempre estuve por delante pero cuando encontró novia empezó a escribir basura romántica con la que lucra, sabe muy bien que eso es lo que vende hoy en día.

Deje de perder el tiempo y seguí mi camino, la única razón para salir de mi casa en una mañana tan helada era por un espejo. Cuando fui al baño para lavarme los dientes me encontré con la sorpresa estaba destrozado sobre el lavamanos, no entiendo como no me despertó el ruido ayer bebí pero no perdí la conciencia incluso me dormí antes de las once en el sofá mientras miraba _"the departed_" no pude haber sido yo y si no fuese así tendría heridas que demuestren lo contrario.

No pude evitar sonreír de felicidad al ver la tienda que buscaba y como no estarlo me estaba congelando las pelotas, el lado positivo de madrugar es que no hay mucha gente en el centro ni tampoco tráfico vehicular, este último realmente no me afectaba mucho hace un mes me quitaron el permiso por multas reiteras, exceso de velocidad y la gota que derramo el vaso fue el puto alcotest (estúpida máquina inútil) en el que marque 0,8 y solo comí un jodido bombón con relleno de licor.

— ¿En que lo puedo ayudar? —se apresuró a preguntar una "amable señorita" o mejor dicho la puta que creyó que me robaría algo o peor asaltaría el maldito local, era fácil saber lo que pensaba por la forma en la que me inspecciono de pies a cabeza. No estoy en el mejor de mis días y tengo claro que huelo a alcohol no quise darme la maldita ducha mañanera ¿y qué? Es un país libre.

—Buenos días, busco espejos de cuerpo completo.

—Pasillo seis —su falsa sonrisa era tan obvia como sus senos operados. En fin no le preste importancia continuando la encrucijada por el cristal.

Los espejos no estaban mal al menos para mi gusto. Me quede viendo mi reflejo estaba bien vestido pero ¡Parecía un vagabundo! Ahora entiendo porque me miraba tan mal esa rubia a la fuerza. Debió creer que mate alguien y lo despoje de su atuendo, me arregle un poco el cabello estaba algo desordenado. Me detuve enseguida al ver a un hombre que se paró en seco a mi lado, nos observamos unos segundos solo por el reflejo en el espejo, sus profundos ojos verdes se sentían como el filo de un puñal y estaban clavados en mí.

—Lo conozco usted es el famoso novelista, Vegeta.

—Sí —conteste con una orgullosa sonrisa. En estos tres años de carrera era la primera vez que alguien me reconocía en un lugar público.

—Me gustó mucho su último libro… pero es una lástima que siempre sea opacado por Goku.

Ahora deseaba cerrarle la boca de un puñetazo. Es difícil no demostrar cuando algo me molesta para cuando me di cuenta ya tenía el entrecejo fruncido y una mirada glacial.

—Mis novelas tienen una trama real envuelta en misterio y suspenso. Si Kakarotto cambiara su estilo se iría al suelo él solo escribe más de lo mismo. Dime ¿acaso has leído todas sus patéticas historias de amor? — No sé qué rayos me pasa. No debería estar hablando este tema con él podría ser un periodista o algún fan de Kakarotto que desee verme caer. ¡Vegeta cierra la maldita boca!

—Los dos sabemos que eres mucho mejor que ese "Son Goku". Solo es famoso porque hay mucho más mujeres en el mundo y ellas son las únicas que le dan fama, yo podría ayudarte con él y dejaras de estar a su sombra.

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento pero mi respuesta es no —como podía existir alguien que con unas simples frases ya me haya echo enojar dos veces en menos de un minuto. Era verdad siempre he estado a la sombra de Kakarotto, con el único libro que pude superarlo en ventas fue con _"El mercenario de élite". _

—Se en lo que estás pensando fue un buen libro —mi corazón dejo de latir por un segundo. Ese tipo me estaba asustando tenía una sonrisa sádica dibujada en el rostro, no logre juntar el valor para encararlo decidí conformarme solo con su reflejo—. Sé que tu única compañía de cada noche es una botella de whisky. Hace tiempo leí que un buen escritor tenía tendencia a la depresión y alcoholismo. Con esas variables estas en el rango pero ¿Por qué Goku es mejor? Tiene una familia feliz, una hermosa casa ¡LO TIENE TODO! ¿Por qué? Explícame ¿por qué, sigue estando a la cabeza de todos? —lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo de la tienda, el hombre se estaba tomando esto muy a pecho. La gente nos estaba mirando ¿y cómo no? El tipo estaba casi gritando.

—Tranquilo, no soy tan bueno como crees y tengo que mejorar. Es tarde me tengo que ir— trate de excusarme para salir de la tienda ya no quedaban ganas de hacer compras.

—Adiós, nos veremos en otra ocasión —se despidió haciéndome un gesto con la mano derecha curiosamente la tenía vendada.

Salí lo más rápido que pude solo quería llegar a casa y ponerle un par de cerrojos extras a la puerta. Era tan obvio fue él de otra manera ¿Cómo iba a saber que bebo whisky en las noches? Tenía la mano herida y mi espejo estaba destrozado además me lo encuentro en la sección de espejos específicamente de baños. No creo en las coincidencias pero si en la gente loca.

Eran las nueve de la noche casi me había olvidado por completo del extraño pero de todas maneras asegure bien las puertas y ventanas no me quería arriesgar. Encendí el televisor ya era tiempo de ver los noticieros, para ser casi un ermitaño que no sale mucho de su agujero no significa que no deba estar informado. Me serví un vaso de licor casi disfrutando de las desgracias ajenas sobre todo las que tenían que ver con robos y asesinatos ellas eran mi inspiración o solo era mi morbo y le cambie el nombre para no sentirme tan repugnante pero la gran mayoría de las veces me ayudaban a salir de los bloqueos como suelen decir "La realidad supera a la ficción".

Desperté de un sobresalto por culpa de una pesadilla pero no la podía recordar. Me percate que eran las 11:01 a.m. antes de salir de la cama estire mis extremidades, no sé cómo rayos me dormí pero los brazos me duelen es como si hubiese estado levantando pesas toda la noche. Fui directo a la cocina era la hora perfecta para desayunar, si es que a la avena con agua se le podía llamar desayuno. Últimamente no me he preocupado mucho por la comida o estar siempre aseado solo me basta con dormir doce horas al día para sobrevivir.

Prendí el televisor necesitaba ruido por alguna razón hoy la casa se sentía más vacía y silenciosa de lo habitual, mientras puse en marcha el hervidor fui por el suéter que deje en la mesita del living hoy también hacía mucho frío.

Me quede helado con la mirada fija en la pantalla. No lo podía creer

—_Se halló en el río el cuerpo sin vida del famoso novelista Son Goku. Hasta ahora no hay pistas del autor del crimen. Los policías de investigación afirman que el asesino quería que el cuerpo fuese descubierto. Estaremos al tanto para informales más sobre lo ocurrido._

La mano me tembló cuando tome el control remoto, cambie los canales dando la vuelta completa y en todas partes estaba la misma noticia. Una de las frases que llamo mi atención la dijo la tipa del canal 9 "fue obra de un sicario profesional" ¿A quién había molestado para que lo manden a matar? Kakarotto era buena persona los años que estuvimos en la universidad siempre fue voluntario le gustaba ayudar y ahora que ganaba dinero daba grandes cantidades a la caridad ¿Quién querría matar a alguien como él?

Había pasado ya un día y no se sabía nada nuevo sobre el crimen pero el cuerpo ya había sido de vuelto a los familiares para que le dieran un funeral, sentí que era mi obligación darle el pésame a la viuda por eso me presente en el funeral.

El clima no había mejorado para nada hoy el cielo estaba mucho más nublado que ayer en cualquier momento empezaría a llover al menos tuve la ocurrencia de llevar un paraguas.

Me acerque a Milk pero hasta que ya estaba a su lado note que había una peli azul junto a ella.

—Siento mucho tu perdida.

—Gracias por venir, Vegeta —me dijo con los ojos rojos por tanto llorar, la abrace unos momentos no debía ser algo muy extenso ni tampoco muy corto, según mis cálculos fue el tiempo correcto.

Como me lo esperaba la lluvia no tardo en caer les deje mi sombrilla antes de retirarme pero no sin antes apreciar esos hermosos ojos azules pero cargados de dolor y aun así me gustaron. Al salir del cementerio fui al supermercado con la intención de comprar algo de víveres pero lo único en lo que pensaba era en la peli azul. Deseaba con todo mí ser verla una vez más sin importarme el costo. Estaba sacando una bolsa de hamburguesas del freezer en el reflejo del vidrio vi al tipo del otro día vestía de negro hacia resaltar su cabello rubio.

—Estuve en el funeral, una verdadera lástima lo de Goku ¿Qué coincidencia no lo crees? Hablamos de él y aparece muerto.

—Las coincidencias no existen. Sé que tienes algo que ver con esto no voy a descansar hasta descubrir la verdad.

—Hay cosas que no debes saber, la verdad puede enloquecer a la gente y más alguien tan especial como tú.

Sin decir más se marchó igual que la vez anterior no tuve valor para verlo a la cara su sola presencia lograba intimidarme.

* * *

**¡Las opiniones del señor Vegeta no reflejan las de su autora!**

Hola! yo reportandome con una nueva historia ¿Les gusta? Como es normal en mí cuando me bloqueo escribo algo totalmente distinto. Tambien es porque me siento frustrada he ido a puro dar juego este semestre a la U :'( Enamorada del profe de primeros auxilios y me saque un rojito en su prueba ._. resalte por eso XDDD

¿Reviews? Saluditos Bye!


	2. ¿Inteligente u osado?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El Escritor**

**Capítulo II: ¿inteligente u osado?**

**.**

**El miedo es natural en el prudente, y el saberlo vencer es ser valiente.**

**(Alonso de Ercilla y Zúñiga)**

**.**

_Taissa como de costumbre regresaba de su jornada académica de la tarde y desde ya hace un mes veía al mismo hombre sentado en una de las bancas frente al estanque y cada día parecía ser alguien distinto; su vestimenta, modales, carácter e incluso el tono de su voz era diferente. Para ella era un misterio y esa era la única razón que la llevaba a entablar una conversación con él, quería descifrar el puzle que tenía en frente._

—_Dime _—_su voz grave atrapo la atención de la muchacha _—_como prefieres actuar ¿inteligente u osada?_ —_ le pareció extraña la pregunta pero aún más la forma particular en la que vestía ese día; Un traje de Armani negro al igual que la camisa y corbata pero eso no era lo más llamativo si no que el grueso abrigo que traía encima siendo que era pleno verano._

—_Inteligente _—_pudo responder después de meditarlo unos segundos._

—B_uena elección. No entiendo porque las personas llaman cobardes a los inteligentes solo por haber usado mejor la cabeza._

—_¿A qué se refiere?_

—_Por ejemplo en un asalto a un banco. La forma inteligente de actuar sería acatar todo lo que digan los ladrones, es una forma segura de mantenerte vivo en esa situación ¿es cobardía querer vivir?_ —_Taissa negó con la cabeza_— _en cambio el osado intentaría desafiarlos siendo uno contra un equipo armado ¿vale la pena el riesgo? ¿Por qué ser un mártir si puedes vivir? ¿Por qué llamarlo valiente si solo quería morir? Si quisiera ser valiente se suicidaría pero no lo hace porque es cobarde._

—E_ntonces actuó de forma inteligente _—_el hombre la miro sorprendido por la conclusión a la que había llegado la muchacha_— _tenía el suficiente miedo pero también determinación en querer suicidarse ¿por qué no hacerlo al estilo de un mártir? su familia estaría orgullosa lo vería como un héroe al intentar ayudar aun sabiendo que debía arriesgar su vida. Cuando en realidad solo era un perdedor que ansiaba la muerte pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo por su cuenta y así al menos podía engañarse así mismo creyendo haber sido fuerte… Para mí eso es haber sido inteligente señor Majin._

—Agh esto es basura ¿Qué mierda me pasa? Ya no puedo escribir ni si quiera un maldito párrafo bien.

Enojado baje la pantalla del portátil yendo directo a la cocina por un vaso de whisky mientras lo servía me quede mirando la bolsas con mis compras que no eran más que otra botella del mismo licor, una caja de cereales y un litro de leche. Deje de lado el vaso y preferí sacar un tazón para los cereales… Desde que mi rival falleció no tengo ganas de escribir, mi motivación principal siempre fue superarlo pero ahora que no está automáticamente pase a ser el número uno ya no merece la pena competir Kakarotto era el único que daba una buena lucha; Han transcurrido tres días de su funeral y no hay muchas novedades mi baño sigue sin espejo, mi intento de novela de crimen y suspenso sigue estancada, del asesino de mi _némesis_ no hay pistas aunque lo último que se supo fue que Kakarotto estaba ebrio al momento en que lo mataron por eso no se pudo defender cuando le metieron aire con una jeringa en una de las venas del cuello. Eso fue lo que dijeron en los noticieros aunque me cuesta creerlo.

Revolví el servicio en busca de una pajilla con muchas vueltas era de color verde, ni siquiera recuerdo el porqué de esa compra tan estúpida e innecesaria. Encendí el televisor y me recosté en el sofá pensando en si me había vuelto más ingenioso o era un alcohólico que estaba a punto de tocar fondo porque al parecer mi cuerpo ya no diferencia entre agua y whisky. Lo bueno de la pajita era que podía estar acostado y beber al mismo tiempo. Por alguna razón recordé cuando mi madre me dijo que ya estaba bastante mayor para seguir usando el biberón y que los niños grandes de cinco años usaban vasos, _Jaque Mate_ mami esto es lo más parecido; mientras el volumen de la botella bajaba la pajilla se me hizo graciosa porque ¿por qué? Ni yo lo entendía solo un trozo de plástico con cuervas sin sentido.

No se por cuanto rato me dormí pero al abrir los ojos estaban pasando los créditos de la película que no mire y no era exactamente la que yo había dejado eran las cinco de la mañana me había perdido otras dos. Apague la tele para ir a mi cuarto necesitaba mi cama porque el costado derecho me dolía montones el sillón no era exactamente el lugar más cómodo para dormir pero antes de subir revolví un par de cajones en búsqueda de un analgésico.

Me desperté animado baje corriendo las escaleras como era costumbre encendí la tele no sé porque me tomo la molestia de apagarla debería dejarla encendida siempre, fui a la cocina por lo cereales que deje servidos anoche les eche la leche y estaban listos para comer. Dejando de lado que al pasar toda la noche fuera del envase la textura era malísima pero no me daría el lujo de botarlos porque significaba que tendría que volver a salir para comprar más y esa no es una de mis actividades favoritas. Regrese al living para saber que pasaba en el mundo ¿se terminarían las guerras? ¿Paz mundial? Quién sabe.

La cuchara se me cayó de la mano subí el volumen y me acerque a la pantalla como si eso me pudiera acerca más a la verdad. Inconscientemente en vez de estar choqueado me sentía feliz como si lo hubiera estado esperando desde hace ya tiempo.

Al día siguiente estaba una vez más en un funeral pero no cualquiera era el de Milk. Se colgó del cuello dejando una nota que decía claramente que no podía seguir sin su amado todas sus pertenencias las daría a la caridad y pedía también que no la juzgaran por su decisión "Lo amo más que a mi propia vida" Así fue como se despidió en la nota. ¿Estaba conmocionado? No para nada al contrario casi excitado esperándola con ansias. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro cuando la vi.

Me acerque a la peli azul, se veía destrozada al parecer era bastante cercana a la pareja que ahora descansaba en paz o se suponía que deberían estarlo.

—Lo siento —fue lo primero que le dije, no soy un ser humano muy sociable.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo sin quitar la vista de la urna— mis dos mejores amigos murieron en menos de una semana. No entiendo como alguien puede hacer eso.

_Qué curioso sobre eso escribía…_

—Al menos ahora pueden estar juntos.

—Aún tengo tu paraguas. Quería devolvértelo pero no sabía dónde buscarte y Milk no estaba en las mejores condiciones para molestarla con esa tontería.

—No te preocupes. Disculpa mis modales soy Vegeta.

—Lo sé, un gusto conocerte Vegeta. Mi nombre es Bulma.

Sé que no era el mejor momento para intentar algo con ella pero es mi única oportunidad no tenemos ningún otro conocido en común. La ceremonia estaba por acabar y debía hacer algo antes de que se marche.

—Bulma.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Si necesitas hablar con alguien puedes contar conmigo, sé lo difícil que es perder a un amigo.

Acepto de buena manera pensé que me iba gritar ahí mismo por tratar de aprovecharme de ella o algo así. La lleve a una elegante cafetería no sabía que decir hace tiempo que no tenía contacto social con alguien que si me interesara.

—Vegeta. Estoy contenta porque al fin pude conocerte pero es una lástima que fuera en circunstancias tan malas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No me lo creerías pero Goku era tu fan número uno. En una estantería tenía todas tus obras no me malinterpretes no deseaba plagiarte realmente eras su escritor favorito. Cuando aun estaba en la universidad Goku llego un día a mi casa con una enorme sonrisa fue solo para contarme que lo habían comparado contigo él realmente te admiraba quería ser como tu pero el suspenso no se le daba bien. Ese era secreto.

—¿Kakarotto me admiraba? ¿A mí?

—Su mayor tesoro era un libro firmado por ti, le pago a un niño para que hiciera la fila —dejó escapar un suspiro y con una mirada nostálgica miro su taza—. Extraño a ese tonto.

—No lo puedo creer —me sentía culpable y la peor mierda del mundo— gracias por decírmelo es todo un honor para mí.

Llegue a casa con un mal presentimiento algo me decía que todo era mi culpa, tal vez si no le hubiese seguido la corriente a ese tipo las cosas serían diferentes; Esta vez no trataría de dormir mi cerebro con alcohol al contrario uniría como sea las piezas del rompecabezas. Tengo que descubrir que paso con el escritor y a la vez mi fan número 1.

Lo primero que hice fue tomar la botella de whisky y la vacié en el lavaplatos me dolió un poco desperdiciarlo pero Kakarotto valía más que el licor. Antes de poder si quiera seguir con lo que me había propuesto una idea nueva llego a mi cabeza tome el laptop borre un párrafo y escribí otro. Estaba dudando de lo que hacía pero una buena idea no debe dejarse pasar en eso la luz se cortó y un fuerte portazo que provenía de la cocina me puso alerta porque estaba seguro que la había dejado cerrada con llave.

La escasa luz que se colaba por las ventanas era mi única guía, solté un aliviado suspiro al no ver nada raro debió ser mi imaginación.

—Mi muy estimado autor —me congele al escucharlo— me alegro de haber podido ser útil para usted ahora por fin estará tranquilo y gozara de felicidad.

—Maldito psicópata. Llamare a la policía.

—Corte la línea y dejaste tu móvil en el autobús cuando ibas camino a ver a la mujer.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —pregunte casi ahogado por culpa de mis nervios, notaba mi pulso acelerado podía escuchar mi corazón latiendo en mis oídos y sus afilados ojos me apuñalaban.

—Tu miedo te vuelve ciego, pero es mejor así. Cumplí con mi tarea querías verla e hice todo lo necesario para que la vieras.

—Tú, tú la mataste.

—¿Estás seguro? Al menos ten el valor de mirarme ¡levanta la cabeza y deja de mirarme los pies puto marica! —elevo la voz totalmente irritado—. Si llamas a la policía estarás en problemas implante algunas pruebas que te harán ver culpable. La del noticiario tenía razón es trabajo de un profesional, una mente privilegiada y sobre todo una muy calculadora. Solo quería decirte eso Vegeta si intentas hacer algo piénsalo bien todo caerá contra ti. Ya te lo había dicho pero lo repetiré, la verdad enloquece a las personas.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Por tu bien y porque eres un maldito cobarde.

Se fue al decirme cobarde. Mi primera reacción fue cerrar con llave la puerta por la que ese tipo salió tranquilamente, pase una mano por mi cabello tratando de digerir lo que había pasado. En mi cabeza al menos habían ya dos ideas coherentes. La luz se había cortado en todo el vecindario así que nadie más tiene que haberlo visto y lo más importante Bulma está en peligro.

* * *

Holaaa :) Hahaha Actualice porque estoy más feliz que la chucha saosjoa aww :3 Pase mi primer ramo con un buen promedio :'3 Me queda solo esta semana con pruebas y libre al fin :') Así que el otro finde estará el detrás de cámaras (Esta avanzado) y mi nueva droga en realidad ya lo termine pero no me gusto como quedo así que tratare de arreglarlo xD

Lo que se supone que escribe Vegeta se me ocurrió cuando estaba mirando los infiltrados con mi hermano xd porque dijo que Sullivan era cobarde por dejar a su equipo en el tiroteo y apagar el radio cuando le pidieron instrucciones y yo quede como no, fue inteligente porque quiere descubrir al infiltrado en la mafía mientras el debe seguir infiltrado en la policia xD

Este fic sera cortito no creo tenga más de 4 capítulos y el próximo se llamara paranoia D: ... Espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de comentar saluditos Bye! n.n


	3. Paranoia

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El Escritor**

**Capítulo III: Paranoia**

**.**

**No hay tal cosa como la paranoia, la realidad es siempre mucho peor de lo que te imaginas.**

**(Hunter S. Thompson)**

**.**

La luz regreso a las dos horas lo primero que hice fue acomodar el sillón más grande para tener un vista panorámica hacia la puerta principal, la cocina, y el televisor me reí de mí mismo por exagerar de esa manera pero al menos así me sentía seguro. Hace años que no sentía tanto miedo en realidad nunca antes lo había sentido de esa forma ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? No soy una buena persona pero tampoco es que vaya por la vida haciendo cosas malas.

"Cobarde" Me repetía en la cabeza una y otra vez

A las siete de la mañana tuve que abandonar mi puesto de vigilancia para ir al baño cumplí mi meta de aguantar 5 horas seguidas. Necesitaba que la hora pasara rápido debía llamar a Bulma avisarle lo que estaba ocurriendo pero era demasiado temprano los centros de llamados abren normalmente a las nueve de la mañana solo debía esperar un par de horas más.

Cuando por fin la espera termino me acerque a la ventana, moví la punta de la cortina observe el cielo nublado y luego recordé que estaba verificando que el tipo no estuviera por los alrededores al convencerme que no estaba ahí salí sigilosamente de mi casa. Corrí el par de cuadras que me separaban del teléfono público más cercano, revise mi bolsillo buscando el papel con su número. El día anterior al despedirnos me dio su número escrito en un papel porque ya en ese momento no tenía mi celular. Ahora que lo pensaba con más calma ese hombre llevaba tiempo siguiéndome ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que íbamos en el mismo autobús? ¿Cómo sabía que solo me interesaba ver a la peli azul?

Entre al local que estaba vacío a esas horas de la mañana, el encargado me dijo que usara el teléfono número 3.

Escuchaba el tono de espera iba por la cuarta pausa y contesto al fin

—Hola, ¿Quién habla?

—Bulma. Soy Vegeta tenemos que hablar

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No puedo decirlo por teléfono ¿A qué hora sales?

—Termino mi turno a las doce ¿Quedamos para almorzar?

—Sí. Te espero en el restaurante francés entonces.

Faltaban tres malditas horas para verla en mi mejor intento de pasar el tiempo me regrese a casa me di una ducha que realmente necesitaba, me vestí, luego comí cereales en todo ese lapsus de tiempo solo pasaron 40 minutos. Estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios pero vi mi laptop parecía estarme esperando por eso no me pude resistirme a escribir un par de líneas, satisfecho con el nuevo capítulo guarde el documento sin cerrarlo y como de costumbre solo baje la pantalla eran las 11:30 a.m. debía irme.

Al llegar al restaurante busque un una mesa con vista directa a la entrada enseguida el camarero me entrego la carta con el menú, pedí los almuerzos pero con la indicación de que los trajeran a las 12:30 p.m. Bulma se tardaría al menos unos treinta minutos en llegar.

Debía parecer un loco a los ojos de las demás personas miraba a todas lados en busca del rubio sería mucho mejor encontrármelo aquí así al menos estaría seguro que estaba lejos de ella…

Estaba impaciente al ver la hora de mi reloj indicaba que eran las 12:28 y no llegaba ¿le habría pasado algo? Si ese psicópata se atrevía a tocarla llamaría a la policía y no le tomaría importancia a su amenaza tal vez si explico bien las cosas no me vea culpable… él tenía razón soy un cobarde.

—Bulma —dije al verla entrar, no puede evitar soltar un suspiro exageradamente aliviado, ¡Estaba sana y salva! Se acercaba a paso lento con una sonrisa. Me levante del asiento y le di un gran abrazo como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie, fue un gesto muy impropio de mí pero estaba feliz; al separarme de ella note un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué ocurre Vegeta? —preguntó con preocupación. No sabía cómo empezar a explicarle.

—Creo que puedes estar en peligro —dije finalmente.

El garzón nos trajo el almuerzo y mientras comíamos le conté la historia desde el principio pero omitiendo ciertas partes como cuando hable mal de Kakarotto y que tal vez por eso amaneció muerto ademas que la muerte de Milk no fue un simple suicidio y para variar podría relacionarse estrechamente conmigo.

—Vegeta, eso es claramente acoso tienes que denunciarlo por el allanamiento a tu casa. Aunque no recuerdo haber visto un rubio en el funeral de Goku.

—Nunca pensé que un psicópata fuera uno de mis lectores.

—Eres como su John Lennon así que ten cuidado. Una buena idea sería cambiar las cerraduras y comprarte un espejo nuevo.

—¿Vendrías conmigo? —no sé cómo pude preguntárselo obviamente no lo haría no me conoce y con lo que acabo de contarle debería estar loca para seguirme

—Claro, pero tenemos que dejar constancia en la policía— me guiño un ojo; en vez de sentirme tranquilo me preocupe más de la cuenta algo en mí me decía que no debía hacerlo o cometería el peor error de mi vida pero después de todo la preciosa peli azul me convenció. Lo único bueno de toda esta mierda era que desde hace tiempo que no me divertía con alguien y ella era perfecta, supongo que cuando encuentren al asesino de Kakarotto tengo que visitarlo y agradecerle por su intervención o nunca hubiera conocido a Bulma.

Mientras miraba las cerraduras Bulma señalo unas de pomo negro que según ella eran lo que usaban los escritores reconocidos y famosos por eso me hacían falta. No pude evitar reírme con su argumento pero ayudo un poco a mi ego y finalmente pude ir por el espejo que había visto hace días.

—Para la próxima no te vendría mal un cerco electrificado con ese loco acechándote.

—No es mala idea. ¿Crees que si me vea cambiando las cerraduras me deje inconsciente y se lleve las nuevas llaves para sacarle una copia?

—Si quieres te acompaño, si lo veo acercarse yo lo golpeare primero.

Era mi día de suerte no cabía duda, al principio creí que me echaría su plato en la cabeza y se iría furiosa por exponerla frente a ese enfermo pero no lo hizo y ahora me acompañaba a mi casa creo que Dios si existe y puede que hasta me quiera un poco; En el camino hablamos de un montón de cosas era bastante divertida incluso me parecía demasiado buena para ser real.

Con el desarmador apreté el último tornillo para dar por acabado el tema ahora ese desgraciado no podría entrar, cerré la puerta y enseguida la asegure con llave solo como precaución.

—Justo a tiempo el cielo esta nublado va a llover en cualquier momento.

—¿Quieres café? Está haciendo frío.

—Sí, ¿escribes algo nuevo? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Eso intento hasta ahora me convence.

—Creo que no lo dije pero me encanto tú libro: Mercenario de élite.

—¿Quieres un autógrafo?

—Sería todo un placer ¿De qué trata tu nueva historia?

—De una chica que conoce a un hombre que es el protagonista y a la misma vez el anta…— Sin darme cuenta había dicho lo más importante en una frase, si ella sabe eso arruinaría todo el final —Olvida todo lo que dije nada de spoilers. Enserio olvídalo.

—Suena interesante. Esperare la publicación.

La charla continuo mientras bebíamos el café y comíamos la tarta que compramos de regreso e hice todos mis esfuerzos para cambiar el tema no quería hablar de mi nuevo proyecto. Al principio me costó pero finalmente pude lograrlo cuando Bulma quiere algo es testaruda… Me gusta.

La calefacción por fin estaba calentando la casa porque al menos se quitó el abrigo y como un regalo literal del cielo empezó una típica llovizna de fin de otoño gracias a eso podía quedarse conmigo un poco más.

—Deberías esperar a que pase la lluvia. Con gusto te llevaría a tu casa pero me quitaron el permiso.

—Gracias. Lo que cuenta es la intención o eso dicen —ella estaba sentada en sofá y frente a este deje el espejo apoyado en la tele. Tenía todas las intenciones de subir el cristal hasta el baño pero me quede en silencio mirándola como un estúpido— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —fue lo mejor que pude decir. Me senté a su lado sin quitar la vista de sus ojos—. Eres preciosa —elegí mal las palabras eso debían decírselo bastante seguido, es increíble que me haya quedado sin palabras cuando mi trabajo depende de ellas. El contacto visual se intensifico el silencio que había no era incomodo al contrario me incitaba, me acerque lentamente por si había rechazo al menos así podría evitar recibir una posible bofetada pero al contrario no vacilo.

Sin dejar de besarla la ayude a recostarse en el sofá y me posicione sobre ella de esa forma le fue fácil deshacerse de mi camiseta, me costó un poco desabotonar su blusa que tenía 17 malditos broches aunque valió la pena no pude evitar besar y acariciar sus delicados pechos. Su tacto caliente bajaba por mi espalda pero cambio su rumbo al broche de la prenda más estorbosa el pantalón mientras me quitaba el cinturón tuve que separarme de ella.

—¿Qué pasa Vegeta?

—Escuche ruido en el segundo piso, creo que hay alguien —no podía olvidar mi preocupación principal.

—No oí nada —trate de dejar de lado mi paranoia cuando lamio y mordisqueo el lóbulo de mi oreja la excitación estaba volviendo como al principio pero ¡Maldición esos malditos pasos otra vez!

—Espérame aquí —dije de una vez y me levante de mi lugar. Me sentía un completo imbécil al mirar la escalera y no a la mujer que tenía a mi lado. Chasque la lengua porque no estaba seguro de que hacer ¿Que pasaba si ese hombre estaba ahí? ¿Lo golpearía? ¿Estaría armado? —Deja convencerme de que no pasa nada y vuelvo enseguida— sin decir más subí.

—¿Vegeta estas bien? —preguntó desde el primer piso antes de poder responder "sí" no supe que paso.

Bulma esperaba en el mismo sitio al no encontrar su móvil levanto la pantalla del portátil para ver la hora. Lo primero que vio fue el Word abierto y las 40 páginas escritas las últimas líneas decían.

"_No sabía que pasaba solo que estaba asustada el hombre que creía conocer tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre y sus ojos verdes no demostraban nada más que frío sadismo y entonces lo supo… era su turno. Trago saliva antes de poder gritar pero ambas cosas le fueron imposibles por el nudo en la garganta y las manos aprisionantes de Majin."_

—El señor Vegeta no quería comentar nada sobre su obra y mucho menos que leyeras su boceto. —Bulma se volteo a para ver quién estaba detrás de ella.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Te gusto saber que tenían esas páginas? El problema es que no debías leerlas y yo me encargare de que no lo difundas, nadie más puede verlo hasta que esté terminado.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Es tu turno.

Me desperté en el suelo no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero mis brazos estaban algo adormecidos y recordé que no estaba solo.

—¡Bulma! —grite, al no escuchar su respuesta sabía que algo marchaba mal.

* * *

Soy mala por cortarlo ahí? muahahjaja Creo que no daba para 4 capítulos con dos bastaba pero buenoo Es el fic con actualización más seguida ahora solo falta el cierre ¿se hacen alguna idea nueva? D:

No se olviden de comentar Saluditos Bye! :3


	4. Verdad, una cruda realidad

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El Escritor**

**Capítulo IV: Verdad, una cruda realidad.**

**.**

**La realidad es aquello que, incluso aunque dejes de creer en ello, sigue existiendo y no desaparece.**

**(Philip K. Dick)**

**.**

El miedo como a cualquier persona me tenía paralizado sobre todo porque no respondió a mi llamado; Baje las escaleras a paso lento, suspire con tranquilidad cuando la vi recostada en el sofá. Su cabello estaba algo desordenado al parecer se cansó de esperarme y durmió, más relajado me acerque a ella pero enseguida mi cuerpo se tensó. Caí de rodillas a su lado, inconscientemente con la punta de los dedos toque el traumatismo en su cuello.

Apoye mi espalda contra el sofá, restregué contra mi mejilla su mano helada que hace unos minutos estaba tibia y llena de vida. Necesitaba descargar toda esta culpa, era un sufrimiento indescriptible pero las lágrimas no salían, no sabía qué hacer para aligerar el shock ¿por qué no podía tener una reacción normal? Mordí con rabia mi labio inferior, deje de hacer presión cuando mis dientes perforaron la carne y la sangre comenzó a escurrirse por mi barbilla pero no me importo… sentir dolor me calmaba.

Deje de mirar el suelo inútilmente y de sentir lástima por mí mismo. Al levantar un poco la vista me encontré con el portátil estaba en suspensión toque el panel y enseguida el Word apareció.

Solté su mano con violencia

—No debiste leerlo.

Al bajar la pantalla vi el espejo todo empezó por culpa de uno. Me levante solo para hacerlo pedazos y desquitarme. Vi mi reflejo completo igual que ese día y él apareció atrás de mí.

—Hola mi estimado autor.

—No tenías que matarla.

—Lo hicimos juntos Vegeta.

—¡Loco de mierda te voy a matar! —grite con desesperación.

—Hice realidad todos tus caprichos ahora mírame con atención y lo entenderás.

Nada me interesaba para mí todo había acabado si de todas formas me iba a matar merecía la pena saber la retorcida verdad y entonces pude verlo claramente. Teníamos la misma estatura, sus ojos y cabello cambiaban de color pero teníamos el mismo rostro. Con cuidado tomo mi mano derecha y me percaté de que mis nudillos tenían leves moretones además de unos pequeños rasguños que antes no había notado.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes? Recuerda lo que paso —me pidió.

—Sí —respondí, y pude recordar.

Hace una semana llegue a un punto nuevo de molestia/frustración/ ¿envidia? Intente adormecerme con whisky, lo ingería de igual manera que a una gaseosa. Mi rabia se debía a que ese inútil de Kakarotto apareció en las noticias por ganar un premio con su basura romántica. Mientras veía esa estupidez sentí ganas de vomitar luego de enjuagarme la boca me mire en el espejo y le di un fuerte puñetazo.

—Y_o me haría cargo de él. Sé cómo hacerlo lo escribí así no quedarían marcas nadie sabría que fui yo _—_me dije y ahí lo vi atreves del cristal roto aunque no distinguí con claridad su rostro pero si su cabello rubio._

—Y_o lo haría por ti._

_Después baje las escaleras vi "Departed" y llame a Kakarotto._

—_Kakarotto. Soy Vegeta, felicidades por el premio si no tienes nada que hacer me gustaría tomar un trago contigo._

—_Muchas gracias. Seria todo un gusto ¿Dónde y a qué hora? _—_ podía notar su estúpido buen ánimo típico de él._

—_Mañana a las 11 de la noche en el pub eexcess ¿te parece bien?_

—Sí

—_No digas que vas conmigo se supone que estoy exiliado en no sé dónde escribiendo una nueva novela esa extraña idea fue de la editorial. Guarda el secreto por favor._

—_No te preocupes por eso no me harían hablar._

—Hey ahora te acuerdas de cómo lo mataste —me preguntó Majin tocando mi hombro.

—Sí.

Esa noche fuimos al bar hablamos sobre varios temas, me elogio un par veces y fingí interés en lo que decía. Hubo un momento en el que fue al baño aproveche el tiempo para bautizar su licor introduciéndole polvillo de unas cuantas píldoras para dormir en menos de 15 minutos tuvieron su efecto. Me ofrecí para llevarlo a casa, él sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido y con una jeringa le metí un poco de whisky en las venas. la cantidad exacta que lo haría emborracharse más rápido, lo hice para asegúrame de que no despertara hasta llegar a nuestro destino. Salimos de la ciudad y simplemente lo asfixie con una bolsa plástica, no se pudo defender. Antes de sacarlo del coche me di el trabajo de limpiar con un pañuelo sus manos y cuello por si quedan algunas huellas o algo parecido. Lo cargue un par metros que se necesitaban para llegar al río y sin remordimiento lo lance, el agua limpiaría el resto. Volví a la ciudad en el auto de Goku el cual abandone en un callejón pero antes de irme limpie el volante, manijas, en si todo lo que toque incluyendo las llaves. Las que amablemente deje en el capo para que alguien más cargue con mi problema. Finalmente me regrese a casa caminando.

—Sabes que paso con Milk ¿verdad?

—No quiero recordarlo… ¿Cuáles eran las pruebas incriminatorias contra mí?

—Hiciste un muy buen trabajo fingiendo que la muerte de Goku te martirizaba. La consolaste tan bien que dejo que se lo hicieras pero no usaste un preservativo. Cuando terminaste de follarte a la viuda le pediste un café ella no dudo pero mientras servía la taza llegaste por atrás con la soga, no dudaste en ponérsela en el cuello. Trato de defenderse golpeándote con un termo en el costado y te jalo el pelo. Como siempre tuve que hacerme cargo de tus desastres aunque en la cama quedaron unos cuentos cabellos. Esas eran las pruebas mi amigo, si alguien hubiese hecho alguna investigación en vez de dar por hecho el suicidio estarías en la cárcel.

—Es imposible ella dejo una nota.

—Tú la escribiste. Sabes imitar muy bien la escritura de los demás y sobre todo las firmas ¿ya lo olvidaste? Te sirvió bastante en la secundaria.

—¡YO NO LO HICE, NO HICE NADA DE ESO! —grite histérico— ¡FUISTE TÚ!

—Eran tus manos, tu cuerpo, tú. No entiendo porque finges interés en ellos, no sientes nada por nadie nunca te importo nada ni siquiera tus padres y mucho menos ese escritor con su esposa.

—¡CÁLLATE! —no quería seguir viéndolo y rompí el espejo con mi puño derecho esta vez sangro bastante comparado con la primera vez.

Me acerque a Bulma, me arrodille a su lado a esa altura era más fácil acariciar su mejilla.

—No te conté muchas cosas de mí aunque no parabas de preguntar pero no tenía que decir mi vida es algo deprimente y fuiste el ángel que alegro mi triste alma por un día. Lamento mucho lo que paso pero quiero que sepas que yo no lo hice fue él, yo jamás te hubiere hecho daño. Bulma esto no se quedara así te lo prometo. Lo haré pagar por lo que te hizo— le di un suave beso en los labios los que sin querer se mancharon con mi sangre.

Metí la mano bajo el sillón sacando mi celular que no había perdido sino que guardado muy bien. Marque el número de la policía, di mi dirección antes que me preguntaran que pasaba para luego decir: Hay un cadáver en mi sofá. Corte la llamada, me acomode en el suelo. Aprisione su mano entre mi cara y mi propia mano sabía que sería la última vez que estemos juntos.

A los veinte minutos la justicia irrumpió en mi casa. Las expresiones en sus rostros eran indescriptibles al ver la escena.

—Animal ¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó con repugnancia el más joven. Me detuve a pensar sus palabras y le di el último vistazo a la peli azul su blusa estaba desabotonada, el sujetador algo corrido, su falda estaba prácticamente en su cintura. Mi barbilla estaba cubierta de sangre y parte del cuello, tal vez pensaron que intente abusar de ella y me mordió en defensa propia…

Me detuvieron por dos días, cada vez que me interrogaban respondía lo mismo "yo no lo hice, fue él" La tercera mañana me sacaron de mi celda y me llevaron a una clínica mental, una enfermera me llevo al que sería mi cuarto. Una habitación blanca con una cama y una ventana, eso era todo en el metro cuadrado que me pertenecía.

Me acosté mirando el techo por unas horas, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un hombre que entro sin tocar a la puerta. Me ordeno que lo siguiera, caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a una oficina donde me esperaban dos hombres.

—Asiento por favor —dijo un joven de cabellos lavandas—. Mi nombre es Trunks, y seré el médico que esté a cargo de ti. Colabore explicando tu condición psicológica a los tribunales y este hombre a mi lado es Gohan tu abogado, te contara los detalles de tu sentencia.

—Vegeta —habló el de cabello oscuro— en primer lugar pasaras el resto de tus días en esta clínica psiquiátrica por tu desorden mental por el contrario se te hubiese dado cadena perpetua por el asesinato de Bulma Briefs —de su maletín sacó una carpeta con unas hojas, al leer las primeras líneas no pude evitar sonreír.

—Es mi libro

—No sé si a esto se le puede llamar libro —dijo con despreció— los policías lo sacaron de tu portátil, se imprimieron dos copias esta que tengo en las manos y la otra quedo en tu expediente ese boceto fue el que paso por las manos del juez. En estas hojas hay tres asesinatos muy detallados, uno coincide a la perfección con la muerte de la señorita Briefs delito por el que se te acusa y no solo eso eres sospechoso por las muertes de Kakarotto y Milk gracias a tu propio escrito, irónico ¿no?, como hasta ahora no se han encontrado evidencias físicas en la casa de los Son para inculparte se te absolvió del tema. Otro punto importante es que estrictamente debes seguir un tratamiento con medicinas para que... solo seas tú en tu propia cabeza.

Continúo hablando por un rato pero no le preste atención porque lo único que tenía en la cabeza era que mis días como novelista se habían acabado cuando mi personaje principal abandono el escrito apoderándose de mí, quiso arrebatarme todo lo que me importaba pero al menos algo no se arruino…

—Voy a contarles algo antes que las drogas adormezcan mi cerebro y me conviertan en un zombie. Al principio cuando Taissa hablaba con el multifacético Majin ella sabe que no debe meterse ahí porque él era la otra cara del tipo que le gustaba, la peligrosa, malvada pero fiel a sus promesas. El protagonista de niño nunca tuvo muchos amigos por eso se inventó uno, lo llamo Majin y no siempre los amigos imaginarios son buenos. Una noche de lluvia ambos hicieron una promesa "siempre estarían juntos nadie los separaría" Con los años el joven la olvido y ahí fue cuando llego Taissa tratando de llevarse su lado bueno y humano. Esa es la razón de que su otra personalidad "la mala" mato a la chica porque quería arrebatárselo y bueno no tuvo otra opción.

—Eres un maldito psicópata al menos aquí ya no puedes hacer daño —concluyó Gohan asqueado. Mientras que Trunks le reprochaba su falta de delicadeza y que eso podría tener consecuencias por su poca ética profesional.

—Revela el final o todo esto no habría valido la pena…

* * *

¿Quien publica a las 3 de la mañana? yo :( xD

... y el loco era Vegeta, lo siento por Bulma. Juniver tenías toda la razón por eso no sabía como responderte

El fic esta inspirado en la película _La ventana secreta_ (con Johnny bonito Depp como protagonista) personalmente me gusta mucho se las recomiendo sobre todo si les gusta la trama de personalidades múltiples, otra que no se queda atrás es _mentes siniestras. _Lo digo ahora porque al principio todo hubiera sido muy obvio :B Me decidi hacer esta historia por la imagen que encontré un día vagando por internet le quedo como anillo al dedo el problema era que no sabía si empezar por el final si él ya estando en el psiquiátrico o tal como esta ... podría hacer un capitulo especial ok no?

Espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo como yo al escribirlo, gracias por seguir la historia y dejar sus reviews :')

Saluditos a todos Bye! n.n


End file.
